Where's My Happily Ever After?
by movies4fun
Summary: What if Tommy didn't leave Jude and instead they had their first date? Could Jude have the fairy tale she always dreamed of? Find out ..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me. I'll try my best and post as much as I can. Okay so this fic takes place during 'Date with the Night.' The only difference is that Tommy never left and they had their date. The rest of the story just follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Instant Star"**

Jude and Tommy sat eating their dinner, glancing at one another from time to time when the other wasn't looking. It wasn't this awkward at first. They went to dinner straight after Jude's performance so they obviously spoke about how great she was. But once that conversation ended the awkwardness settled in. Jude was staring at her food and began to laugh. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle.

Tommy: What? What's so funny? Did I get food on my face?

He quickly started cleaning his face with a napkin. Jude just shook her head and smiled.

Jude: No, no you don't have food on you. I was just thinking. It's funny how long it took us to get here and now that we are actually here we have nothing to talk about.

Tommy: Yeah .. I was thinking about that also. I mean usually I can't get you to shut up.

He finished his last words with a smirk. Jude mouth shot open in shock.

Jude: Hey! That's not fair I only talk so much with you because it's not like I see anyone else to tell them what's been going on. I'm always locked up in the studio with you.

Tommy: I never said it was a bad thing that you always talk .. and what you don't like being locked up in the studio with me?

Tommy smiled at Jude. She couldn't help but blush and look down at her plate.

Jude: Tommy you know I would rather be locked in a studio with you all day then be doing anything else.

After that the rest of their dinner went by smoothly. No more awkward silence. Just happy talk. When they finished dinner, they decided to take a walk. It wasn't as cold and they didn't want the night to end. They didn't walk anywhere specific just walked and talked.

Jude: Tommy I have a question ... and I don't want it to ruin anything but --

Tommy: Jude nothing you say will ruin this, I promise.

He smiled at her with his eyes staring deep down into her, reassuring her that he would always be there.

Jude: Why now? What made you ask me out? I mean nothing has changed from before. I'm still your artist and I'm still not 18 .. so why --

Her words got cut off by Tommy's lips. He couldn't help himself. He knew kissing her would give her all the answers. It took Jude a few seconds to respond because she wasn't expecting him to kiss her. Especially out in the open like this. When she finally came to her senses she kissed him back with all that she had. Everything that she had been feeling for all those years. Their kissing started to heat up and Jude slowly pulled away, out of breath.

Jude (out of breath): Tommy ... wow ... I wasn't expecting that.

Tommy (smiling): I'm tired of hiding my feelings. From you and from myself. I don't care what anyone says anymore. Jude I'm in love with you and have been for a long time now. I just can't keep pushing these feelings to the side.

Tears started to build up in Jude's eyes. _Could it be possible? Has he always felt the same way about me as I have about him?_

Jude: Tommy .. I love you ...

And with that Tommy planted his lips on hers again deepening it right away. As they were in a major lip-lock drips of rain started to come down. They both looked up to the sky, still holding on to each other. Their heads slowly came down and they stared into each others eyes, smiling and losing themselves in the love that they both shared for one another. Finally they broke their stare and started running for Tommy's car, hand in hand.

By the time they reached the car the rain was coming down much harder then before and they were both completely soaked. Sitting in the car Tommy looked at Jude.

Tommy: I'm completely wet. It's a good thing I didn't take the Viper. This would not be good for my seats.

Jude just shook her head laughing.

Tommy: So, now what ...

He didn't want their night to end and was hoping that she felt the same way. Luckily for him she did.

Jude: How about we go to your place and watch a movie. I love watching movies during thunderstorms.

Tommy: Are you sure? I mean you're clothes are all wet?

_Why do I even speak? Are you sure I asked? She just offered to come to my house and I'm telling her maybe she should go home since her clothes are wet. What is wrong with me? _Tommy thought to himself.

Jude: It's okay .. I'm sure I can find something to wear at your place.

_Who could argue with that?_ Tommy though and drove off to his place.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Tommy's house the rain was coming down in buckets. The car ride gave them a chance to dry up but that two-minute run from the car to the door got them more wet then before. Still they couldn't help but laugh and smile as they walked into the house.

Jude (while fixing her hair): I feel like I just got thrown into a pool.

Tommy: Yeah I was gonna tell you .. you're not looking too good right now. (smirk)

Jude hit him on his shoulder, smiling.

Jude: Oh please, I don't even know how you're surviving right now with your hair all wet. I'm surprised you're not having a nervous break down.

Tommy: That's it.

He started tickling Jude, causing her to start laughing in a crazy fit. She tried to escape him but his hold was too strong. So she did what she thought would get him to stop ... she kissed him. Right away Tommy stopped tickling her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. As he was about to deepen their kiss Jude stopped and walked away.

Tommy: Hey, what was that for?

Jude still walking turned her head to Tommy, smiled.

Jude: That was for tickling me and not stopping. (She stuck her tongue out at him)

With a look of disappointment on his face, he sighed and went towards the living room. Once there he found Jude looking through his DVD collection. He watched her from a distance. Getting lost in the curves of her body. He watched her every movement, amazed for all the self-control he has had. How long he was staring at her he couldn't tell, but when he made his way up to her face, locking with her eyes he saw that she was looking at him, confused, with her hand on her hips.

Jude: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Tommy, still staring didn't say a word. Instead he walked up to her, hunger in his eyes, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her deeply with passion. Jude let out a gasp from the shock and Tommy quickly slid his tongue into her mouth. Jude responded without hesitation. Tommy's hands began roaming Jude's body, caressing her back. He couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted her. He _needed_ her. Now. He put all thought and logic aside and let desire take control. Jude felt the difference in Tommy with his every touch and she liked it. Still continuing their heated kissing, Tommy slipped his hand under the back of Jude's shirt. Feeling him on her bare skin made Jude moan into him. She felt the smirk in Tommy's kiss. He hand trailed up to her bra and he unhooked it. As he did that Jude started undoing the buttons to his shirt. She let her hands run through his body. Feeling his hot toned body in her hands. Exploring the front of his body and moving to the back slowly digging her nails through his back. He groaned to her touch and pushed himself closer to her, allowing her to feel his growing erection. Jude pushed Tommy's shirt off and broke the kiss taking in the much needed air. She licked her lips as she stared over his body. He took this separation as a chance to get Jude out of her shirt. Tommy slid his hands under her shirt by her hips, brushing his finger to her skin, sending chills to her body. He slowly slid the shirt off and with it came the already unhooked bra. Jude stood there, watching him look at her. Watching him taking in her beauty. Though she had never been naked in front of anyone she didn't feel shy. Instead she felt comfortable. Being so exposed with Tommy didn't scare her. She took his hand and starting walking with him towards his bedroom. At this point Tommy's brain caught up with him.

Tommy (as they entered the bedroom): Jude, you know we don't have to do anything. We can wait it's all right.

Jude stopped walking and turned into Tommy putting her finger to his lips. She kissed him lightly, looking deep into his eyes. With that any doubt was thrown aside. Tommy knew that she was well aware of all her decisions. She wasn't that naive fifteen year-old she once was. She was a woman. Though her age would dismiss that, age is just a number. Jude lifter her head up to Tommy ear and whispered into it "Make love to me Tommy." Chills ran through his body as he felt the last of her breath. Tommy picked Jude up into his arms leaning in to kiss her as he walked them over to the bed. Tommy lay Jude down and slowly got on top of her never breaking their gaze. Tommy leaned his head down and began placing kisses along Jude's neck. Little moans began to escape from Jude's mouth. His kisses went lower and lower ... he reached her breasts. Tommy flicked his tongue against her left nipple as he cupped her right breast with his hand, squeezing it every now and then. As Jude's moan became louder he switched over. Now his tongue was working on her right nipple as his hand kept her left breast company. When Tommy finished with her breast he began planting kisses down the middle of her stomach as his hand wandered lower to her jeans. When his kisses reached the tip of her jeans Tommy leaned up and gently kissed Jude's lips. She slowly opened her mouth giving his tongue the entrance it desired. As their tongues danced with each other Tommy began to undo Jude's jeans slowly pulling them down but never breaking the kiss. When her jeans were off Tommy positioned himself in between Jude's legs. Jude's hands ran own the side of Tommy and found each other at the middle of his belt. She began to undo his belt and open his jeans when Tommy's hand stopped her. She broke apart from their kiss and gave him a questioning look.

Tommy (smiling down at Jude): There will be plenty of time for that.

Tommy gave Jude a quick kiss before lowering himself down to Jude's center. Looking up at her he placed his thumbs into the string of Jude's thong and slowly slipped it off. He came back to her center rubbing his hands along her inner thighs. Just his touch brought a moan out of Jude. She wanted him, bad, but he wanted her more and wanted her to feel everything there is to feel for her first time. He ran his thumb through her, feeling how wet she already was and settled it on her clitoris. As he began rubbing her clit he lowered his head and let his tongue work her. Pleasure filed Jude's body as she began to arch her back letting loud moans come out, her hands digging into the sheets as she began experiencing things she had never felt before. Pure pleasure. As she felt herself going over the edge she panted out Tommy's name and within the second his name left her mouth she came into his. Tommy smiled as he licked the last of her knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure. He moved up to Jude's face and kissed her.

Tommy: Girl I hope you're not tired already because there's a lot more where that came from.

Jude; You got nothing to worry about Quincy .. by the time we're done it's you who's gonna need help getting out of bed.

Tommy: Is that so? Okay Harrison, we'll just see about that.

They both kissed each other, hard, with lust filled passion. Jude's hands immediately went down to Tommy jeans, which were still undone from her first attempt to get them off, and she began pulling them off of him along with his boxers. This time Tommy didn't stop her, instead he pulled them off himself. As he stood over Jude pulling his pants off Jude's eyes grew wide as she saw the growth of Tommy. This however didn't scare her, it only got her more wet. Before returning back on top of Jude, Tommy went into his draw and got out a condom. He ripped the package open and put the condom on. Tommy got on top of Jude and she opened her legs up wide for him. He fixed himself in a comfortable position and held his penis to her opening, barely touching her.

Tommy (looking at Jude): I love you Jude.

Jude picked her head up and kissed Tommy. He slowly began pushing himself into her. When Jude felt the pressure as he entered into her she stopped kissing him. She began to arch her back to relieve the pain. Tommy, now fully in her, stayed that way until he saw that Jude had gotten a bit more comfortable. He slowly moved out and slowly eased himself back in, always watching Jude's face. When her face was fully relaxed Tommy picked up a steady rhythm. He kept his thrusts at a delicate speed, picking it up every now and then. Each thrust from Tommy left Jude wanting an even harder one. She knew he didn't want to hurt her so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Jude flipped them over allowing herself to be on top of Tommy riding him much harder and faster now. Tommy was taken back by Jude's sudden act, that's not to say he didn't like it. Jude saw the surprised look on Tommy's face and smiled at him.

Jude: What's wrong Quincy, you didn't expect me to get on top so fast?

Tommy: No, no, but if you wanted it hard all you had to do was ask, or scream.

Jude: Well I decided taking matters into my own hands would work better.

Tommy: Do you see me complaining?

Jude began riding him in a circular motion causing him to moan as he placed his hands on her hips helping her keep the rhythm. They went on with Jude on top until her moans began getting louder and she began to tense inside as her orgasm was on the brink of coming out. Tommy quickly flipped them over, getting back the control, and began thrusting inside of her harder and harder. Jude met each thrust for thrust as she brought her hips to him digging her nails into his back and yelling out his name each time. Tommy felt himself about to give in as well and he lost himself in the moment. They both yelled out each other's names as Tommy gave one last full thrust bringing them to their climax. He fell on top of Jude, still inside of her. They were both trying to catch their breath from the pleasure they just experienced. Tommy slowly slid out of Jude, disposed of the condom, and lay besides Jude. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head.

Tommy: So much for that movie.

Jude (chuckling): I think this beat and movie we could have watched.

With that, the both dozed off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud ringing of a phone woke Jude up from the best sleep she could only dream of having. As her eyes fluttered open she found her head and hands on a man's chest. Confused at first but then slowly beginning to smile as the images of what she had done last night came back to her. She forcefully picked her body up, looking around the room to see where the phone could be. She spotted her jeans. As she began to move out of bed Tommy grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her lightly.

Tommy (sleepy voice): Hey there beautiful. Where do you think you're going?

Jude: I was gonna go answer the phone. (Which already stopped ringing)

Tommy: Phone? I don't hear a phone.

He ran his hands down her naked back, cupping her butt cheeks, giving them a squeeze. A soft moan escaped Jude's lips as she began to get lost in Tommy. He was like poison. Before, she could barely form sentences when he was around. Now, all thought and function was lost. The phone began to ring again. Tommy let out an annoyed sigh.

Tommy: I guess you should get that. It might be important.

Jude had yet to hear the phone and when she heard him talk she shook her head out of the daze she just lost herself in. She went to her jeans and got her phone. Sadie's name appeared on the screen.

Jude: Hello.

Sadie: Jude! Oh my god, thank god you're up. Listen I spoke to dad yesterday and he said he was gonna come by to check on us. If he asks where I am can you tell him I stayed over Joanne's house?

Jude: What do you mean dad's coming by? Wait, you didn't stay home last night? Where are you?

Sadie: I .. ughh .. hold on! Why are you surprised that I'm not home? Jude .. are you home?

Jude: Umm ...

Sadie: Jude .. where are you? Why weren't you home last night?

Jude: Sadie don't try to change the topic on me. Why aren't you home?

Sadie: You know it's gonna be interesting when dad's comes over and we are both gone and when he asks us where we were neither of us will give the same answer because someone didn't want to tell their _older_ sister where they are.

Jude: Okay, okay fine. I spent the night at Tommy's ...

Sadie: WHAT?!?!?? You're at Tommy's. I hardly got to use his bathroom when we dated and you go to spend the night. Wait a minute ... Jude .. did you and Tommy ...

Jude stayed quiet on the phone. She wasn't sure how Sadie was going to react. I mean Tommy was her ex after all.

From the silence on the other line Sadie put the pieces together.

Sadie: Oh my god Jude you had sex with Tommy ... does this mean you two are finally together?

Jude: Sadie I ... wait what .. you're okay with this?

Sadie: Jude I'm not an idiot. Tommy never even glimpsed at me the way he looks at you. You're his number one as he is yours. I'm not mad, I'm actually happy for you, for the both of you. It took you guys forever but you're finally together.

Jude didn't know what to say. This was a side of Sadie she hadn't seen since ... well never.

Jude: Sadie I'm so happy you're okay with this .. you don't know how much this means to me. So ... where were you last night??

Sadie: I kinda spent the night at ... Kwest's house. (Her last words said faster so Jude couldn't comprehend)

Jude: Come again? I think something is wrong with the phone. Did you just say you spent the night at Kwest's?

Tommy's head shot up. A confused look over his face with his left eyebrow up. Jude waved her hand at him, telling him she'll fill him in after. He nodded and continued to rest.

Sadie: Yeah, we're kinda a couple. Last night we went out after your show and well, we had dinner, we talked, and we really like each other. We went back to his place and well .. one thing led to another.

Jude let out a chuckle. Who would have thought her and her sister had so much in common, remembering how she ended up where she is.

Jude: Well it looks like we have a lot to catch up on. Let's do lunch later today around 2:00pm ...

Sadie: Okay .. sounds great. See ya later sis!

Jude: Bye Sades.

Jude hung up the phone and went back to the bed. She climbed on top of Tommy, he wrapped his arms around her back. She looked up at him.

Jude: Well it looks like I wasn't the only Harrison to get lucky last night. Looks like Kwest and Sadie are a thing now.

Tommy: Really? Interesting. I kinda felt that Kwest had a thing for Sadie. I wonder why he never told me?

Jude: Maybe because she's your ex-girlfriend and he's your best friend and there's the guy code.

Tommy: Oh please. Kwest knows the only girl off limit is you. Besides you're one to talk about the 'code.' If memory serves right you dated your best friends ex-boyfriend and then dated his guy friend.

Jude: You know what, lets just forget this conversation. So what do you wanna do it's only 9:30am and I don't have to meet Sadie until 2:00pm.

Tommy: Well princess unlike you some of us still have work to do. I have to go over your album with Darius and schedule the release date of it. I'm gonna go head into the shower.

Tommy rolled Jude off of him, placed a quick kiss on her forehead and got out of bed. Jude made a sad look on her face watching him head towards the bathroom.

Jude (calling out to Tommy): Well what am I supposed to do?

Tommy: I don't know .. you could always watch that movie, or grab a bit ...

Jude heard the shower start and suddenly an idea popped into her head. A smiled crossed her face. Jude slowly walked over to the bathroom entering it as quiet as possible. Steam had already consumed the bathroom. She tiptoed to the shower and slowly got into it. Tommy's back was to her as he was washing the shampoo out of his hair. Jude let out a soft chuckle, smiling. She gently slid her hand from his back to the front of his grabbing on his member. Tommy quickly jerked and turned around, soap still in his eyes. Jude started laughing hysterically.

Tommy: Jude! What the hell are you doing?

Jude (innocently): I got lonely.

She said it so softly looking up at Tommy with her big eyes.

Jude: What's wrong .. doesn't little Tommy wanna come out and play.

Jude reached down and stroked Tommy .. his penis already growing. He groaned.

Tommy: You know Jude it's not nice to tease.

Jude: Who said anything about teasing?

Before Tommy could respond with a comeback Jude took the tip of his penis into her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. Tommy let out a groan. He placed his right hand on the wall for balance and his left on Jude's head playing with her hair. His breathing was getting heavier and the steam from the shower wasn't helping. Jude took her left hand to his balls, playing with them, as her right hand stroked him. Without warning, she took him in all the way. Tommy let out a loud moan, saying Jude's name through clenched teeth. Jude smiled at the pleasure she was causing him. She continued to suck his cock, at times moving her mouth to his balls. She was coming back to his cock and took him in whole slowly letting her mouth slip off of him but leaving it on the tip. At this point Tommy was ready to explode.

Tommy: Jude .. I .. I'm about to

Before the words could escape his mouth Tommy came. Jude came back up to meet Tommy's eyes which were still hungry for more. He grabbed Jude and kissed her hard sliding his tongue into her mouth. While kissing her, he moved his hand down her back, passing her butt, and stopped at her core sliding in two fingers hard. Jude let out a gasp in Tommy's mouth and broke away from the kiss. Jude let out a moan and before she knew it Tommy's hand was no longer in her. She opened her eyes, ready to protest, but before she could speak Tommy gave her another breath taking kiss. While kissing her he stuck his hand out of the shower and reached for the nearby draw, Moving his hand through the draw Tommy felt around until he found what he was looking for. He brought his hand back into the shower. He broke apart from the kiss and looked at his hand smiling at what he saw. Tommy tore the condom open and slid it onto himself. He turned Jude around so that her back was to him. She leaned forward allowing the front of the shower to be her support as she placed her hands up to it. Tommy stepped in back of her positioning his left hand on her hip and guiding, with his right hand, his penis bringing it to her core. He left it there, allowing his tip to touch her. Jude let out a small whimper craving him inside of her. Without warning Tommy thrust hard into her, hard. Jude let out a loud moan as pleasure burst through her body. The feel of Tommy inside of her and the hot water pouring down against her back was enough to bring her to the edge. Tommy came out of Jude fully and thrust back into her. With every thrust Jude's moans got louder and louder. Tommy felt Jude's walls begin to tighten and knew she was close. He began picking up his speed seeking his own release. With one hard thrust Jude called out his name as she came. After a few more thrusts Tommy was brought to his own climax.

He slipped out of her and disposed of the condom. He rested his head on her back. Both taking deep breaths in and out. Jude turned her body and faced Tommy. She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly.

Jude: I love you.

Tommy: I love you too, girl. Now how about we finish taking an actual shower?

Jude: You go first .. I'm still not settled from what just happened.

Jude stepped out of the shower, covering her body with Tommy's robe. She waited for him to finish before going in to take her own shower. When they were done it was already 11:00 am. Tommy had to be in the studio at 11:30 am. He left Jude in the house to relax until her lunch date with Sadie, leaving her the keys to his Hummer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude and Sadie met at 2:00 pm at a small café for lunch. Sadie ordered herself a salad while Jude got herself a burger.

Sadie: You have such a horrible eating habit.

Jude: What? (Innocently)

Sadie: You ordered a burger. What girl eats a burger for lunch? The last time I had a burger was on the fourth of July and that's only because we were having a barbeque.

Jude: See Sadie that's your problem. You're too concerned with what everyone thinks. I eat what I like, do what I like and am happy for it.

Sadie (smiling): You sure do, do, what you like.

Jude (throwing a fry at her): Sadie!

Sadie: Okay so spill. Tell me everything.

Jude: Do you really want to hear about this? I mean this is Tommy we are talking about…

Sadie: Jude, Tommy and I were a huge mistake. I've realized that now. He never treated me the way I know he treats you and I've found myself a man who make me happy. Besides I only wanted Tommy because he was my big Boyzattack crush and he's far from the Little Tommy-Q I used to fantasize about. So spill. NOW!

Jude: Okay, okay. I can't tell you exactly when this happened. I mean Tommy and I have been doing this dance forever now. But, I guess it kind of happened after my birthday. Tommy and I made up and all the feelings I locked up started to come out again. What really did it was when we recorded "White Lines." The song was about him and I ended up telling him that. After we finished it we played it for Darius and he loved it. He went to call Liam and tell him to put a hold on the CD so that the song could go on it. Tommy and I were left alone in the office. We were so excited and hugged each other and then somehow ended up kissing. That was a week ago. We didn't talk about it or anything just went along with the days. Then yesterday before my performance he asked me if he could take me out to dinner after the show. We went to dinner, talked, walked, and kissed. Got caught in the rain. So we went back to his house to watch a movie. Well, we got to his house and lets just say the movie never even made it into the DVD player.

Sadie: I still can't believe you slept with Little Tommy-Q

Jude: Say it a little louder Sadie I don't think the deaf old lady in the corner heard you.

Sadie: Sorry, I just can't believe it.

Jude: I know this is all so … I don't know. I feel like everything is finally falling into place. Like nothing can go wrong.

Sadie: You better bit your tongue before something does go wrong. What about the age thing? And Darius? Oh my god what are you gonna tell Darius?

Jude: We haven't exactly planned everything out yet. I think for now we should just keep it cool and see how things go. Maybe not go public until my eighteenth birthday. As for Darius, I'm gonna wait until I see how the album goes. If it doesn't do well Tommy and me together won't be the only reason for him firing me. Okay so enough about me. Tell me about you and Kwest. How did this come about?

Sadie: Kwest and I have been talking lately. Flirting here and there. Last week he invited me out with everyone and the other day he told me to come by for your performance. He said he would show me a thing or two with the sound system. When I came he gave me flowers and asked if I wanted to grab dinner after. I told him I don't date industry guys and he said maybe I should give the industry guys a second chance. I could tell that he wouldn't hurt me like Tommy did. Which doesn't mean he will do the same to you. Anyway I agreed and we went to this really fancy French place. We shared a bottle of wine. Talked the whole time about different things. He told me how he really wants to get known in the producing field. I told him about school and how I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Well you get it we talked. He asked me over to his place so he can show me the mixes he made. And the rest I guess just happened.

Jude: Wow so you and Kwest. I can't say I saw that one coming. Well I'm happy for you guys. Kwest is such a great guy and you deserve someone great like him.

Sadie (smiling): Yeah he is pretty great.

Jude: Sadie I really didn't need to know that.

Sadie: So Jude, tell me, how was Mr. Quincy?

Jude: Sadie, I'm really not comfortable talking about this.

Sadie: If you can't tell me about it then whom else can you tell?

Jude: He was great. He was so sweet and gentle, afraid to hurt me. So I ended up taking things into my own hands. He was a bit surprised.

Sadie: So Tommy was your first right?

Jude: Yes Sadie. Why would you even ask? You would have definitely known by now if he weren't.

Sadie: Just checking. So on a scale of 1 to 10 what would you base his performance on?

Jude: Are you kidding me? I mean we've only done it twice and..

Sadie: Wait. You've already had sex twice? In less then 24 hours of losing your virginity you were ready for more. Are you sure that was your first time?

Jude: Yes Sadie I think I'm pretty sure that was my first.

Sadie: I know I'm just messing with you. So you were saying…

Jude. On a scale of 1 to 10, based on those first two times, I would have to give him a million, a trillion… infinity. I don't think anything will ever be better.

Sadie (rolling her eyes): I should have figured you would have said that. And trust me it does get better. Wait until you do it in the water now that is amazing sex.

Jude: Does the shower count?

Sadie: You had sex in the shower. My, my, Jude you're not so innocent as you claim to be.

Jude: Oh what ever. Why are you asking me how good Tommy was anyway? Didn't you get your fair share of him?

Sadie: Actually, no. Tommy and I never had sex.

Jude: What? Really? But I thought …

Sadie: Nope. Whenever anything came close to sex, any kind of sex, he would make up some excuse. I guess in some way he felt like he would be betraying you. As if dating your sister wasn't bad enough. Speaking of which, I'm sorry for going after Tommy knowing how you must have felt about it.

Jude: Yeah but how were you to know that he like me back. Hell I didn't even know because he was so kein on keeping it to himself.

Sadie: So now what? You wanna go to the mall?

Jude: Saide you know I can't go to the mall, I'll get stampeded by fans.

Sadie: Oh come on Jude, I'm sure you can find a disguise. Besides you have Tommy's Hummer and you know what that means?

Jude: That I can drive us there?

Sadie: That and more room for shopping bags. So what do you say pleaseeeeee.

Jude: Oh what the hell why not.

Sadie: Yay! I'm so excited. Hey, why don't the four of us do something today? Go on a double date?

Jude: Yeah that sounds fun. You call Kwest and I'll call Tommy.

They paid the bill and began making their calls. Sadie called Kwest and Jude called Tommy.

Judc (on the phone with Tommy): Hey, how's everything going at the studio?

Tommy: Hey yourself. It's going good. Kwest and I are almost done with everything. We're actually taking a break right know. He's on the phone with Sadie I'm guess from the smile on his face.

Jude: Yeah he is actually. We're gonna hang out with him and Sadie tonight, have a double date, do something fun. Is that okay?

Tommy: Yeah sounds great. What time do you think we'll get together?

Jude: I don't know around 8:00 pm I guess. I still have to bring you back you're car.

Tommy: How is my car by the way? Still alive, no scratches, dents?

Jude: If you're so worried that I might ruin your precious piece of metal why would you let me drive it in the first place.

Tommy: I'm not worried. And besides the precious metal is with me, what you have is just metal. Okay we're going back to work now. I'll see you at eight. Bye, love you.

Jude: I love you too.

Sadie: Okay, Kwest is down. Not like he had much of a say in it.

Jude: Tommy is on board as well. I told him we would meet around eight? Is that good?

Sadie: That's perfect. I also told Kwest that we'd meet at eight. Okay so now we definitely need to go shopping because we need to look hot for our men.

Jude smiled at her sister and they got in the car and drove towards the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the Harrison household flew open. Two blondes walked in, bags overflowing their hands. Less than two feet into the house and they dropped the bags onto the floor.

Jude (exhausted): Wow Sadie, I think shopping with you is more intense then a day at the gym.

Sadie: What are you talking about? We didn't even get that much.

Jude looked at her sister as if she belonged in a stray-jacket. On the floor laid a little less than two dozen bags, with more then half belonging to Sadie. _I don't know how she does it. _Jude thought to herself. _If I were to go by myself I wouldn't even have 3/4 of this stuff. But Sadie just makes it seem like it's a necessity in life._

Jude looked over to the clock and it read 6:42pm.

Jude: Sadie it's almost 7:00 and we told the guys we'd meet them at 8:00. I'm gonna go into the shower. Please don't take to long.

Sadie: Don't worry Jude, we won't be late.

* * *

Jude was sitting on the coach with her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for her sister. Jude looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 8:16pm. _I'm gonna kill her._ She had already texted Tommy explaining that they were going to be late. He didn't seem to mind. This came as a total shock to Jude because last she spoke to him, he told her that their reservations were for 9:00pm. From the way Sadie was taking forever, she doubted they would ever make it on time. They still had to meet the guys at Tommy's. So by the time they get there who knows when they would make it to dinner.

8:25 .. still no Sadie.

8:35 .. still no Sadie.

8:40 .. STILL no Sadie.

8:50 .. and still no Sadie.

Jude had had enough and was getting ready to march upstairs and drag her sister out by the hair when she saw her skip down the stairs ready to go.

Jude just stood there, glaring at her sister.

Sadie: Come on sis, we don't want to be late now.

Jude: Sadie we already ARE LATE! Who takes 10 hours to get ready?

Sadie: Oh Jude stop being so worried. We have plenty of time.

The sister's were stepping out of the house with Jude still continuing the conversation

Jude: Sadie, Tommy told me we have reservations for 9:00. Its already 9:00!!

Just then a black limo pulled up to the house. Jude looked at Sadie confused and was returned with a smile.

The sister's walked towards the limo and out of it stepped Tommy and Kwest holding roses for their ladies.

Jude walked over to Tommy with a smile on her face. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Jude: Tommy what's going on? I thought we were supposed to meet at your place and get to our 9:00 reservations.

Tommy: Well there has been a slight change of plans. We decided to pick you up instead.

Jude: Okay but what about the reservations? I mean it's already after 9:00.

Tommy: Not necessarily.

Jude looked at him confused. He just smiled at her assuring her everything would be fine and lead her into the limo.

----(Inside the limo)----

Jude and Tommy sat across form Sadie and Kwset.

Jude turned to face Tommy.

Jude: Tommy I don't understand, I thought we had reservations for 9:00.

Tommy: We do.

Jude: Well aren't we late.

Tommy: No, I'd say we will probably be there right on time.

Jude: Well it's already past 9:00, did you call and change them?

Tommy: No, there's no need to change them, because we'll be there at 9:00.

Jude: Tommy I don't underst--

Sadie: We're here!

Jude looked out the window and saw that they arrived at an airport.

Jude: Guys ... what's going on?

After keeping Jude out of the loop for so long, Sadie finally decided to tell her what they were doing and where they were going.

Sadie: Well if you must know. We have dinner reservation at 9:00 for a restaurant in California!

_**A/N: I know with flight and all by the time they make it to Cali the time would be way off ... but for the sake of the story we're gonna pretend everything is the way it is**_

Jude: Wait. What? We're going to California?

Sadie: Yeah! Isn't this so exciting. And, we're gonna spend the night there. Since dad won't be home tonight, he'll never know.

Jude: But I don't have a change of clothes.

Tommy: Actually you do.

Tommy said while taking the luggage from the driver.

Tommy: See while you were in the shower, I had Sadie pack some of your things. She then put yours and her suit case on the front porch. While you two were getting ready, Kwest and I drove by to get them.

Jude: So why was I the last to be filled in?

Tommy: Because I wanted to surprise you ... surprise.

Tommy leaned in and gave Jude a soft sweet kiss.

Jude: Trust me, I'm definitely surprised.

Sadie: Oh my god .. you guys this is gonna be so great!

They boarded the plain and headed to California for what would be one of their most memorable nights.

**Okay I know I haven't updated in forever and that this was pretty short ... so I would firstly like to say SORRY. I've just been really busy with school. Secondly. thought this was a short update I promise you this week alone I will update at least two more times with longggggggg chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so in the previous chapter I said that the reservations were for 9pm in California. However, when I actually checked how long it takes I saw that it would be impossible for them to make it to 9pm reservations. So let's just pretend that they had to be at the plane by 9pm. **

They arrived in California a little after twelve. A limo was waiting for them to take them to dinner.

Jude: Tommy it's already past twelve, do you think the restaurant will still seat us?

Tommy: You're going to have to learn to not worry so much and to just trust me.

Jude: I do trust you. I just don't like to be kept out of the loop/

Tommy: In due time, in due time.

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and the couples exited. They walked into the restaurant to find it deserted. They were the only ones there. The girls were taken aback by the décor. The restaurant was decorated in candles and flowers spread out everywhere. In the center stood one set table with a light shinning over it.

Sadie: Wow, this is so beautiful.

Jude: Yeah Tommy, this is amazing.

Tommy: I'm glad you like it. An old buddy of mine owns this place. I called him up for a favor and asked him to set this up for us.

Jude turned around and gave Tommy a light kiss on the lips. She looked up at him with a smile.

Jude: Thank you.

Tommy: Anything for you. By the way, I don't I've told you how beautiful you look today.

Jude was so glad that she could be sharing this special moment with Sadie as well. She knows that Tommy never did anything this special for her and that Kwest, right now at least, would not be able to do such a n exquisite thing for her.

Once the couples sat down a waiter came and poured them each a glass of wine. After which another waiter came and presented them with their first meal. That's how it went; they would talk, and eat, and when one meal was done a new one would be brought out for them.

Tommy: You should have seen Kwest when we were younger. Now he walks around like he's all cool and lade back, but before, it was anything but that. He would wear these extremely bright colored shirts and his hair. Oh my god, that hair. He grew out his hair and had it braided. It was up to his chin.

The girls burst out laughing as they pictured Kwest as Tommy had described him.

Kwest: Oh please, you know I was just as cool back then also.

----------

Sadie: When Jude was really little, I would always make her watch scary movies with me. Freddie Kruger, Chucky, Halloween, all of those. She would always get so scared and refuse to sleep by herself or without the light on for like a week. Well one Halloween--

Jude: Sadie no, please not this one.

Tommy: Sadie yes, please this one.

Jude sighed out loud knowing that Sadie was going to continue with the story and shook her head while putting it into her hands.

Sadie: Like I was saying. One Halloween, not to long ago, Jamie and I decided to play a joke on Jude. So we're sitting at home and I convinced to watch a scary movie. We're about an hour into The Ring and I text Jamie telling him to start the plan. Right when the girl comes out of the well and walks towards the TV the power shut off in the house and all the lights go off. Jude lets out the loudest scream and jumps off the couch freaking out. I calm her down by telling her that the fuse just blew and that I would go downstairs and fix it. At first she was refusing to be left upstairs alone, but then I reminded her that the fuse box is downstairs in the dark basement and she quickly changed her mind. So I go downstairs and meet Jamie there and after a minute or two I let out a cry for help. I hear Jude come to the top of the basement stairs and she calls out my name. I, of course, don't answer. She hesitantly starts coming down with a fire pick in her hands and finds me lying on the floor. She rushes over to me, near tears, thinking I'm dead. Just then Jamie starts to come at her with a knife in hand and a mask over his face. When Jude saw him she let out an even louder scream then she had when the lights went out. I'm telling you the scream was so loud I'm surprised glass didn't break. Jamie got so scared from her screaming that he dropped his knife. She started to charge at him with the fire pick and he quickly took off his mask revealing himself. Jude looked at him so confused and then down at me, to see me getting up, beginning to laugh so hard. She was so mad at us that night that we had to bribe her with food just so she would talk to us.

----------

Stories were told back and forth as the couples enjoyed their dinner. They finished dessert at around two and were still to hyped to call it a night. They decided to go out to a club.

They arrived at the club and the music was blowing out of the speakers. The couples walked up to the bar and each took a shot. Jude hips were swaying to the beat. Tommy caught her hand and led her over to the dance floor. He turned her around and leaned into her back, swaying his hips with hers.

Jude lifted her right hand to his neck, losing herself in the rhythm. Tommy leaned into the opening of Jude's neck and began placing light kisses, nibbling on it every now and then. Jude turned her face to Tommy's pressing her lips against his. She opened her mouth wide allowing his tongue entrance. As his tongue pressed deep into her mouth, his hands, pressing hard, road up against the front of her thighs. Jude let out a moan into his mouth.

As the beat changed Jude pressed her body closer to Tommy's swaying with the music. She could feel the bulge growing inside his pants. Whether it was the her being lost in the music, the heat from the dancing, Tommy hands and lips, or everything all mixed together that made Jude so hot she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted Tommy inside of her, now.

She pressed herself harder against Tommy. She leaned into his ear.

Jude: I want you. I want all of you. I want all of you in me.

Those words alone were enough to make Tommy cum in his pants. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Their eyes were locked into one another. Tommy pressed himself Jude so that she can feel his bulge against her. He groaned into her ear.

Tommy: I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're going to hit a new high note. I'm gonna make you come over and over again.

Jude: Then what are you waiting for?

He grabbed her and kissed her lustfully. Their kiss screamed sex.

Tommy: Come on lets get out of here.

The couple left the club and headed to the hotel room Tommy had booked for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those of you who are still reading this fic I would first like to say sorry for not updating in so long, and secondly thanks for sticking by it. I promise that this time I will try and update as fast as I can.**

The hotel room door flung open as two bodies entangles in one another entered. Tommy kicked the door closed with his foot and pinned Jude up against the wall, leaning his body into her, causing a moan to escape her lips. His lips traveled to her neck where he began placing long sensual kisses up and down it. Jude put her hands to the button of his shirt, beginning to undo the buttons, when Tommy captured both her hands and pinned them up against her head, never letting them go.

Tommy's kisses continued to get lower and lower as he reached the exposed skin of her breast. His tongue toyed with her, causing Jude to push her hips forward against Tommy. He smiled and continued his torture. Setting one hand free he undid the dress, allowing it to fall off Jude's body, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. He ran his tongue against the fabric of her lace bra, gently nibbling, causing Jude's nipple to harden. Another moan escaped her lips.

Jude: Tommy.

She said in a whisper barely audible. Tommy let go of his hold on her and she quickly went back to undoing his shirt. She pulled the shirt off of him and pushed forward, taking control. She led them towards the bed, pushing Tommy onto it and straddling him. Tommy smiled looking up at Jude and placing is hands on the back of his head. He loved watching her take control it just turned him on even more.

Jude leaned down placing a soft kiss on Tommy's lips. She continued her soft kisses, going down his body, feeling his bare chest with her hands. When she reached the tip of his pants she looked up at Tommy, giving him a teasing look. Her hand went to the top of his pants as she undid the button and then slowly pulled down the zipper. She began to pull down his pants, along with his boxer-briefs, never breaking her teasing gaze on Tommy.

Tommy was already hard but looking at Jude alone was getting him even harder. He watched Jude as she stood beside the bed. He cocked up his eyebrow, sending her a questioning look as to why she wasn't in bed with him. She smiled and shook her finger at him. Jude began a slow seductive dance, swaying her hips from side to side, feeling up and down her body. She placed her hands upon her lacey covered breasts, a moan escaping her lips. Tommy was ready to burst, but he did all he can so to not jump at her and take her right then. She reached for the back of her bra and unclasped the hooks taking it off. Tommy let out a small grunt.

Tommy: Jude, you're killing me here.

He said, pleading.

Jude: Now, there, Mr. Quincy all good things come to those who wait.

She slipped off her panties and climbed up Tommy's body, making sure she rubbed herself against his throbbing member. He growled as she brought her lips towards his. Tommy brought his head up to catch Jude in a kiss but she continued to toy with him and moved her lips out of reach. Before he could react she moved her body down and with one last glance up at Tommy she took him in her mouth.

Tommy: Oh fuck yeah.

Tommy's head lolled back as Jude worked on him. He moaned and groaned and Jude loved every second of it because she knew she was causing this pleasure. She felt him begin to trickle and took her mouth off of him. Tommy's head shot up.

Tommy: Are you trying to kill me?

Jude (smiling): Not at all, I just want to feel you in me when you cum.

She found a condom in his pants and tore the wrapper open, sliding it onto his shaft. She began to position herself at the top of Tommy's tip when he suddenly flipped them over. Surprised by the sudden change Jude let out a small squeak.

Tommy: You've done enough work for today.

He captured her lips, slipping his tongue in. He softly bit down on her lip as he entered her. Jude let out a moan as she arched her back up. Each of Tommy's thrust were harder and deeper than the first but Jude still wanted to feel more of him. She wrapped her legs around his torso pushing him deeper in. Tommy could feel himself at the brink of release but wanted to make sure Jude came with him. He began to thrust even faster and harder and with one hand began to rub against her clit.

This action drove Jude wild. She began meeting each of his thrust with her own. Her moans were now uncontrollable.

Jude: Tooom … Tommmyy … I'm gonnaaa …

He felt her walls begin to tighten and was now giving her his all.

Tommy: Arghh Jude I'm about to cum, are you almost there with me

She moaned in response and Tommy finally burst followed by Jude's own release. He collapsed on top of her, both panting. After a few minutes they finally caught their breath.

Jude was the first to speak.

Jude: That .. was .. (Still a little of breath)

Tommy: Amazing.

He finished her sentence for her rolling over to the other side. Jude leaned to her side, holding her head up with her hand.

Jude: So Quincy, you think you can handle round two?

Tommy let out a chuckle to her question. He rolled on top of her.

Tommy: Am I ready for round 2? Girl before me round two was something you heard in reference to boxing.

Jude: Well lucky for me I have such a good teacher.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude, slipping in his tongue, preparing her for what was to come.

* * *

**(Earlier in the night)**

Sadie: Kwest have you seen Jude and Tom?

Kwest: I'm not sure but I think they left a few minutes ago.

Sadie: Looks like they decided to go have some fun of their own.

Kwest: Maybe we should follow their actions and have some fun of our own..

Sadie: What do you have in mind?

Kwest: A few things…

He ordered them two shots of tequila began their own fun.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed since their little get away and everything was going great. Tommy and Jude decided to keep their relationship to themselves until she turned 18 but agreed that they should tell her dad and Darius, they just needed to find some courage first.

Tommy and Jude were working in the studio, recording a new song. Jude had finished singing over two-minutes ago and was waiting for feedback from Tommy. Instead all she saw was a spaced out Tom Quincy. She must have yelled his name over ten times but he didn't hear a thing. Getting irritated she walked out of the recording booth and stepped into the studio. She walked over to Tommy still calling out his name and getting no response out of him. All she saw was a smug smile over his face. Figuring out what was keeping her producer so preoccupied, Jude hit him across the head.

Tommy snapped back to reality and gave Jude a questioning look.

Tommy: Jude what the hell was that for?

Jude: Are you kidding me? Tommy I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. If you weren't to busy thinking perverted thoughts about me you would have realized that I have long ago finished recording the song.

Tommy: What makes you think I was thinking perverted thoughts about you?

Jude: Because you have the same look on your face that you have when I'm giving you a bl—

Sadie: Ballad filled song. Isn't that right Jude, Tommy has the same look he has when you give him a ballad filled song. Which means you must have recorded a great song.

Sadie cut Jude off, leaving Jude a bit confused until she saw her father right behind.

Jude: Yeah Sadie, you are absolutely right. We've been working together for so long now that I can tell by his facial expressions weather or not he likes the way I recorded.

Stuart: Well Jude that's great. I'm sure the song will be a hit. Tommy, do you mind letting me hear it?

Normally Tommy would gladly let Jude's father hear her song, but considering the fact that about two seconds after he hit the record button he started day dreaming about his daughter giving him head he couldn't exactly say yes without knowing himself what was recorded first.

Tommy: I'm sorry Mr. Harrison, normally I would love to let you hear it, but I first want to finish working on it before anyone gets to hear it. How about I go work on it right now and if you're still here when I'm done I'll give you a copy of it.

Stuart: Sure Tommy, that sounds great. It's good to see how dedicated you are to Jude and her work.

Tommy: Well I only want the best for her Mr. Harrison.

Stuart: Tommy it's okay if you call me Stuart.

Tommy: Okay, Stuart.

Jude: So, Dad, why are you here?

Stuart: Well there's something I needed to tell you girls.

Stuart said looking at both of his daughters. Jude and Sadie gave each other a questioning look. The last thing they wanted to hear is that their dad is going to get married or something like that.

Jude: What is it dad?

Stuart: Well I was home today and I found a swarm of bugs. Now our house needs to be exterminated. I'm going to stay at Yvette's, you girls can stay at a friend's or if you want I can have a hotel set up for the both of you.

Jude and Sadie gave each other a look. They both knew where they would be staying while the house was being exterminated.

Sadie: I'm sure Jude and I can find some place to stay, there's no need to spend money on a hotel.

Jude: Yeah dad, everything will be fine. How long until the house is done?

Stuart: The exterminator said it will take between 3-5 days and then we would have to give it an extra day so the fumes can air out.

Sadie: What about our clothes and things like that?

Stuart: Well they haven't started yet, so you can go pick up whatever you need.

Sadie: Ew, what if a swarm of bugs attack me?

Jude (Shaking her head): Sades, it'll be okay. I'm sure we can get someone to get our stuff for us.

Sadie: Your right Jude. Why didn't I think of that?

Stuart: Okay well since its Friday, they said they can only start working on the house Monday since they don't work on the weekends. Which means that you'll probably have to stay somewhere for about a week.

Jude: That's fine dad, don't worry, we won't be homeless.

Sadie: Yeah dad everything will be okay.

Stuart: Okay girls, I'm sorry that the house needs to be exterminated and I will call you later. Oh and let me know where you two will be staying. No boy's house.

Sadie and Jude looked at each other before answering together.

Sadie/Jude: Don't worry dad. We love you. Bye.

Jude and Sadie watched as their father exited G-Major. Jude turned to face Sadie.

Jude: A week with Tommy, this will be so great.

Sadie: I know and I'm gonna have Kwest all to myself. We can finally have sex in his—

Jude: Sadie! I'm glad you and Kwest will be having your fun and all but I really don't need to now where and when you'll be having it.

Sadie: Oh please Jude, you know you were thinking the same thing.

Jude: Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. What I do know is that I don't voice my thoughts.

Sadie: Yeah, yeah. I have to get back to work.

Jude: Me too, I'll see you later sis.

Jude walked back into studio A, where she saw Tommy listening to her song.

Tommy looked up when he heard Jude walk in.

Tommy: Hey. So what did your father need?

Jude walked over to Tommy and sat down on his lap. She put her arms around his neck.

Jude: Oh he just came to tell Sadie and I that the house has a big problem. It needs to be exterminated. So now Sadie and I have to find some place to stay for about a week.

Tommy: Is that so?

Jude: Yep, looks like I'm homeless for a week Quincy. I wonder where I'll stay. Hmm I could give Jamie a call. We haven't had a sleep over in forever.

Tommy: Jude..

Jude: Or maybe at the rehearsal space, it has a couch.

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Yeah babe.

Tommy: Why don't you stay with me at my place?

Jude (smiling): Really? You want me to stay with you?

Tommy: Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to wake up next to you every morning?

Jude: I don't know. It's just that we just started this relationship and I don't want to make you rush into anything you're not too comfortable with.

Tommy: Jude because of me we've lost two years of our relationship. I'm just making up for lost times.

Jude smiled and kissed Tommy lightly on the lips.

Jude: Okay you convinced me.

Tommy (chuckled): Good, now what are we gonna tell your dad?

Jude: Oh crap I forgot about that. Okay well what if is say I'm gonna stay with the new instant star, Karma?

Tommy: Ok that's good and all for the sleeping at part, but what about us?

Jude: Let's just hold off on telling him about us until the house is done. Because if we tell him now he'll make sure that I not only sleep in a hotel with him but come home at a specific time as well.

Tommy: Ok, sounds good to me. Now let's finish this up and then go get your things.

Jude: oh speaking of my things. I'm not really up for going inside my house and neither is Sadie. Soooo were thinking—

Tommy: You two were thinking that Kwest and I should go get your stuff.

Jude: Exactly!

Tommy (shaking his head): Women.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy: Jude, you need to stop fidgeting every five seconds.

Jude (Looking at Tommy): What?

Tommy: You're fidgeting Jude. Like every five seconds.

Jude: Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it. I just keep thinking there are bugs all over me.

Tommy: Jude I told you before that there were no bugs anywhere near your things. I promise. I would never allow bugs to come anywhere near my car.

Jude: Well it's good to know your concern is for your car.

Tommy looked over at Jude and smiled. He just finished parking and they exited the car. Tommy unlocked the door to his apartment. Jude walked in first with Tommy following behind bringing in her bags.

Tommy: Looks like this is home for the next week.

Jude: Yeah. So, where do I sleep?

Tommy put the bags down and looked at Jude as if she just asked the dumbest question in the world, which she did. He stood there staring at her.

Jude: What?

Tommy: What do you mean where do you sleep? Obviously, in my room, with me.

Jude (smiling, a little embarrassed): I don't know. I've never exactly slept over a boyfriend's house. And this relationship is new to the both of us. I didn't want to impose.

Tommy: The only thing better then being in a relationship with you, is having you around me all the time. I don't ever want you to think you're imposing.

Jude smiled at leaned into Tommy, giving him a hug.

Jude (still hugging Tommy): So, what do you wanna do?

Tommy (looking down at Jude): I have a few ideas.

Jude came out of the hug and went towards her bags.

Jude: I'm sure you do. Come help me unpack my things.

Tommy: That wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

Tommy let out a small sigh as he got the remainder of her bags and followed her to the bedroom. He walked into his room and saw Jude staring at an empty draw, she didn't move.

Tommy: Jude, what's wrong? Is there a bug in there?

Jude (turning to look at Tommy): The draw is empty.

Tommy: Yeah Jude, I know. I emptied it as well as a few others. I figured since you'll be here for about a week you would rather have your things in some draws instead of living out of a suitcase.

Jude: This is gonna sound dumb but this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.

She went to Tommy and embraced him in a warm hug. She knew that her reaction to the empty drawer seemed a little strange to Tommy, but it meant a lot to her. It showed her just how serious Tommy was about them. It showed her that he wanted her there.

She looked up into his blue eyes and saw all the care and love he had for her in them. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back to look up at him again.

Jude: I love you.

Tommy (smiling): And I love you girl.

Tommy leaned in to kiss her. Sliding his tongue into Jude's mouth. She responded and when she felt his tongue connect with hers, she felt herself melt into his arms. It amazed her that he could do that to her with just one kiss.

He led Jude towards the bed and gently pushed her onto it, getting on top of her. He grazed his hand up her thigh and into her shirt causing a moan to escape from her mouth.

Jude: Tommy..

Tommy: Hhmm?

He said as he began placing kisses along her neck. Another moan escaped from her lips.

Jude: Tommy, I haven't been here for more then ten minutes and already you're on me like an animal in heat.

Tommy stopped kissing her neck and took his hand out of her shirt. He lifted himself slightly off of Jude, holding himself up by his hands and looked down at her.

Tommy: Are you saying you want me to stop?

He asked her, giving her a questioning look. Jude looked up at his eye and smiled, letting out a small giggle.

Jude: No, I'm just simply pointing out that this is gonna be a very long week.

Tommy (smiling): You better believe it girl.

Tommy leaned back down, connecting his lips with Jude's. Jude immediately went for Tommy's shirt, pulling it off his body. She then went to take off her own shirt. Tommy rubbed his hands along her stomach, causing small goose bumps to form. They continued kissing as their bodies began to move in rhythm.

Jude could feel Tommy's hard member rubbing against her. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him now. She felt for his jeans and began undoing them. When they were undone she tugged them down. Tommy got the point and slowly eased himself off of her taking off his jeans. He took off Jude's jeans also, as well as his boxers before coming back down.

Tommy went into his side draw and pulled out a condom. He placed it by him and Jude. He moved his hand to Jude's core and could feel how wet she already was. He knew she was more then ready for him. He slipped her panties off, opened the condom and placed it on himself. Without saying a single word Tommy put himself at Jude's entrance and thrust into her. Jude let out a loud moan as the feeling of Tommy inside of her filled her. Once inside Jude, Tommy began thrusting in and out of her with more and more force. She felt so warm and tight to him.

Tommy picked up Jude's hips as he thrusted into her, she screamed out his name as her hands grabbed to the sheets. She couldn't take much more of this and he knew it. Just as she felt herself about to come Tommy pulled out of her completely.

Jude: Tommyyyyy … why would you stop? I was so close.

Tommy: Because I want you to be at the breaking point when you come.

He turned her around so that she was on her knees and he was now in back of her. He slammed into her from behind. Jude let out a loud scream. She couldn't believe what she as feeling. All her senses were concentrating on Tommy being inside if her. Every thrust was deeper and harder then the first and it was hitting her like never before. Tommy grabbed Jude by the hips and began giving her his all. He was ready to burst and knew she would come any second. With his final thrusts Jude felt like an explosion erupted in her body. Tommy brought her over the edge before but this was an all time high for her. One more thrust and Tommy came, he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom.

Jude laid in the bed, trying to catch her breath, still not all there. Tommy lay down beside her. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. She as completely dazed out. He didn't know if he should feel proud for causing her to feel like this or worried. Jude finally came back to herself.

Jude: Wow. I don't know if you'll ever top what you just did to be but I sure hope I feel that again.

Tommy: Are you saying you don't think I can be any better?

Jude: I'm saying that was so good I'm a little worried as to what will happen to me if it is better.

Tommy: Don't worry babe, I'm sure you can handle it. Care to see?

Jude: Tommy, I don't think I can handle anything right now. I'm surprised you're not tired from what you just did.

Tommy: Sex with you will always keep me excited.

Jude smiled and kissed Tommy. As much as she wanted to go for another round she really didn't think she could handle much more.

Jude: How about we save all that crazy sex energy you have for a little later. After all we have all week to see just how much energy you have in you.

Tommy: Fine. You rest for now. I'll go make us some dinner.

Jude smiled. Tommy got out of the bed and put on his boxers. He covered her with the blanket. Before exiting he said,

Tommy: But don't think you're gonna get away with saying that later on tonight. You better me re-energized after dinner.

With that said, Tommy left to go make them dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Loud panting and moaning would be heard by neighbors and anyone walking near the building outside. Luckily for Tommy and Jude, he had a sound proof apartment.

Jude: Oh yes Tommy. Oh my god!

Tommy: Jude I'm so close. Are you with me?

Jude: Yes, yes…

With one last final thrust Tommy brought both him and Jude to their long anticipated climax. Both still panting, trying to catch their breath, Tommy brought Jude's body to his own as he lay down in the bed.

Tommy: Looks like all that food did you good.

Jude: What can I say? I'm a growing girl who needs to get her energy from somewhere.

Tommy: If this is how you plan on using all that energy then I'll feed you all the time.

Jude: I'm sure you will Quincy.

Jude gave him a light kiss on the lips. Tommy leaned towards the side table and turned the light off. He tightened his arms around her.

Tommy: Goodnight girl.

Jude: Goodnight.

Jude walked into the studio the following morning with a big smile on her face. To those who knew Jude pretty well were shocked by here morning giddiness. She didn't even have a cup of coffee in her hand.

Sadie spotted Jude walking in and pulled her aside.

Jude: What's up Sadie?

Sadie: Well aren't you little miss sunshine this morning.

Jude: Can't a girl be happy?

Sadie: Yes a girl can be happy. But a happy Jude in the morning is not something people are used to seeing around here, yet alone without a coffee cup in your hand.

Jude: What can I say? I had a good night and a great morning.

Sadie (smiling): Looks like Tommy's been keeping you busy.

Jude couldn't help but blush at her sister's comment.

Sadie: Why didn't the two of you come to work together?  
Jude: We didn't want people to think anything.

Sadie: Why would anyone think anything? Tommy's been picking you up ever since you started working here. If anything they would start thinking something now.

Jude: Sadie! This is complicated enough as it is. I still haven't told Darius, dad has no idea. I'm scared shitless to even tell dad. What if he starts talking to me about sex?

Sadie: Then I'd say he's a little too late for that conversation.

Jude: Sadie!

Sadie: What? I'm just speaking the truth. Who cares anyway? Darius, well he'll either kill the both of you or turn your relationship into some sort of way to make more money. Dad, I'm sure he'll understand, eventually. You guys have always had that bond.

Jude: God Sadie I hope you're right. I'm gonna go get some work done.

Jude walked into the studio and saw Speid sitting in the recording booth playing with his guitar. She walked in to see what hey was playing.

Speid: Hey.

Jude: Hey, what you got there?

Speid: Nothing yet. Just working on a new song.

Jude: Can I hear it?

Speid nodded his head and began to strum his fingers, playing a melody. At time he would sing some words, those that he already had written. Jude nodded her head along to the beat and moved her lips as words came to mind. They decided to work on the song together.

Two hours had passed. They had just finished showing the song to the rest of the band. Tommy walked into the studio to see Jude bobbing her head as the band produced played something. She was clapping her hands as they finished saying something to them. Her words were inaudible to Tommy since the recording booth was sound proof.

He walked towards the door, poking his head in. Just as he stuck his head through Jude turned around and her eyes fell on his. They both smiled at one another.

Tommy: Hey, I didn't know you were hare.

Jude: Yeah, I've been here since about ten. I saw Speid playing a song and we've been working on it ever since. Actually we just finished it. Wanna hear it?

Tommy: Sure, let me go set everything up.

Tommy went to the soundboard and prepared everything for recording. He signaled to Jude that the recording would start in ten seconds. He gave her the okay and the band began playing. It started off with a guitar intro and then the drums came in.

Speid: Every day was glowing like a perfect day in summer

You'd never know rain

If it was always the same

We need a bitter taste of falling

How to feel it back

To know when it's right

To walk in the light

Sometime you pull me back

Back from the edge

And I, I rescue you back from the dead

We got lost along the way

But we got here in the end

And I know

It was worth waiting for

It was worth waiting for

Jude: (looking at Tommy)

Even with my friends I felt like I was just pretending

To know what I want

To turn it into a song

Somehow we're still standing after all the shattered plans have faded away

Now there's only today

Sometime you pull me back

Back from the edge

And I, I rescue you back from the dead

We got lost along the way

But we got here in the end

And I know

It was worth waiting for

It was worth waiting for

Spied: Everything is just another

Stuttered step along the way

Jude: And every time I take you to far

You bring me back again

Jude and Speid:

Sometime you pull me back

Back from the edge

And I, I rescue you back from the dead

We got lost along the way

But we got here in the end

And I know

It was worth waiting for

(Jude) Yeah you were worth waiting for

(Speid) Yeah you were worth waiting for

(J/S) Yeah you were worth waiting for

They finished their song and came out of the recording booth. Jude looked at Tommy awaiting his thoughts. He turned to look at Speid.

Tommy: You wrote the song?

Speid: Well most of it, but then Jude came in and helped me finish it up

Tommy: Well I think its great. You guys did a great job.

They all looked at each other, smiling. They gave each other high fives for their job well done. For the rest of the day they worked on finishing the song. Tommy recorded with everyone individually then as a hole again. When he was down with that he put all the pieces together. He finished the single at around six.

Jude was with him in the studio the whole time watching him work. Tommy turned his chair to face her, holding a disc in his hand.

Tommy: All done.

Jude: That's great.

Tommy: You know, you didn't have to stay with me all this time.

Jude: I wanted to. I like watching you mix the tracks. How else do you think I learn my way around the soundboard?

Tommy: Well one day I'll give you a proper lesson. I'm going to go show this to Darius and then we can maybe go catch a movie.

Jude: Okay sounds good. I'll go say bye to everyone for now.

Tommy: Okay, I'll see you outside in about 10 minutes.

He gave her a peck on the lips and walked out to go show Darius the latest. Jude went on to say bye to everyone.

Tommy and Jude were walking out of the theatre.

Jude: That movie was so funny.

Tommy: It wasn't bad. I thought it would be worse.

Jude: How could a movie about two straight guys pretending to be gay be bad? Plus Adam Sandler is hilarious.

Just as they stepped outside they were ambushed by a swarm of paparazzi taking their picture.

Paparazzi 1: Jude, Tommy are you two on a date?

Paparazzi 2: How long have you been hiding your relationship?

Paparazzi 3: Mr. Quincy are you aware that it is illegal to date someone under the age of 18.

That last question really aggravated Tommy. He turned to face the paparazzi and his eyes had fire in them. Jude was afraid Tommy was going to attack him.

Tommy: First of all what I do in my free time is none of your concern. Secondly, it isn't a crime to go watch a movie now is it?

He shoved them out of his way, holding on to Jude's hand as he lea them towards his car. Flashes were still seen which told them that the pictures were still being taken. They go into the car and sped of, away from the paparazzi.


	11. Chapter 11

Jude and Tommy pulled up to G-Major bright and early in the morning. Though the paparazzi hadn't yet printed anything on Tommy and Jude, for the mere chance of Darius finding out they didn't want another reason to get yelled at.

They walked into G-Major and everything looked pretty normal to them. The workers were doing their jobs, no one paid any attention to Tommy and Jude, it was like any other day. Then Darius walked out of his office. He spotted Tommy and Jude as they just walked in. He looked at them, and they looked back. They weren't quit sure how to act.

Darius: T, in my office. Jude, go into the studio and start writing a song.

Jude quickly walked off to the studio, as she reached the door she turned around and gave Tommy a 'good luck' look.

Tommy followed Darius into his office.

Tommy: What's up D?

Darius: Have a seat.

Tommy: Okay…

Tommy took a seat across from Darius. He knew what was coming. He knew that Darius had to know something. The silence was killing him.

Tommy: D—

Darius: How long have we known each other?

Tommy: What? 

Darius: You heard me man. How long have we known each other?

Tommy: Forever man. You're like a brother to me.

Darius: And as someone who you claim to be so close to, do you think it's necessary to maybe fill me in on your day-to-day life?

Tommy: D if this is about me and Jude—

Darius: This is exactly what this is about. And you know it too. You knew from the second you walked in what this was going to be about. You even knew since yesterday what this was going to be about.

Tommy: D we were just…

Darius: No Tom, save it. I don't want the excuses anymore. I'm not a fool. I see the way the both of you are. I was expecting this much sooner. I just hoped you would come to me before making such a mess.

Tommy: Come to you? I'm supposed to come to you when I start a relationship?

Darius: A relationship? Is that what you and Jude have? A relationship? T when's the last time you actually had a real relationship? One where you didn't end up hurting the other?

Tommy: This is different. This is Jude.

Darius: Exactly this is Jude. It's her career that's on the line this time not yours. You made your decision a long time ago and you know how everything turned out.

Tommy: I was young and stupid back then. I'm different now. Jude, she makes me, she makes me want to be better.

Darius: But can you honestly change Tom? Can you?

Tommy: I have changed! And I don't need to sit here and listen to this. If you plan on firing me then do so. I don't care anymore. I've suffered enough. I've done everything you've asked me to do. But I can't anymore. I just can't.

Tommy got up from the chair and began walking towards the door.

Darius: T.

He got up and walked towards Tommy.

Darius: Listen to me. I'm not gonna fire you. You're the best we have and I'm no fool to throw something like that away. But I will tell you this. Mess with Jude in any way and I'll do more then fire you. If I see her unhappy just for one second that's the end. Now go sit back down. I need to talk to the both of you and fix the mess you two have caused.

Darius opened the door to his office. He spotted Jude sitting on the couch staring at him. He nodded for her to come to him and she got up and walked over.

Darius: Get in.

Jude took a deep breath and walked in. She took a seat by Tommy.

Darius: How long has this been going on?

Jude: How long has what been going on?

Darius: The relationship you and Tom have found yourselves in.

Jude: Oh. We got together after the release of my second album.

Tommy: But this has been going on much longer than that.

Darius: What do you mean?

Tommy: I mean it's not some random hook up brought on by the wrap of her album. You need to understand that I really care fro Jude, a lot.

Darius: Fine, I get it. Now tell me about last night. Why I got a phone call in the middle of night telling me you two were spotted at the movies holding hands.

Jude: We went to the movies and when we got out the paparazzi attacked us. We didn't tell them anything or answered any of their questions. Its just when one of them asked Tommy if he knew he could go to jail for being with me he kind of got mad.

Tommy: I told the guy it wasn't a crime to go watch a movie and what I did with my life was my business. Then I grabbed Jude and led her to the car and we went home.

Darius: You mean you drove her home.

_Tommy: Fuck._

Jude: Um actually D my house is currently be exterminated. See my dad found a swarm of bugs and so we can't stay there for a week. Well less since a few days have passed already.

Darius. I see. So then Jude where are you staying then? With your father I presume.

Jude: Well no, Sadie and I couldn't stay there. I mean that would be strange with Yvette and all being there.

Darius: Ok then where are YOU and Sadie staying then?

Jude: Um.. Sadie is staying with ugh Kwest and so I'm staying with Tommy.

Darius: I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you. I'm going to pretend that you have a hotel room waiting for you when you finish work. I'm gonna hope that with the connections I have the media will ignore yesterdays paparazzi attack and not dig into the both of you, which I highly doubt. Right now you two are gonna go write me a hit. I have to go clean up your mess. Jude, does your dad know about you two?

Jude: Well you see I kind of haven't gotten around to tell him yet. He thinks Sadie and I are staying with some friends.

Darius: Well then after you write me that hit you're going to go and tell your dad. Because trust me he will find out, and its better coming from you then some stranger. Now here are your options. You two can either lay low, that is if the media isn't already snooping, until Jude's eighteenth birthday. Or you can face telling everyone now and hope Tommy doesn't get arrested.

Tommy and Jude looked over at each other. They really didn't know what to do. All they wanted was to be together. Why did everyone have to care so much? Why couldn't they just let them be happy?

Jude: I don't want Tommy going to jail for me.

Darius: Okay listen up here's what we're gonna do. You two need to get the media off your backs. So what I suggest is that you two go on some fake dates with other people.

Tommy: I am not going on a date with anyone and neither is Jude.

Jude: Tommy, I think we should just do what he says. You can go with Sadie and I'll go with Speid. That way they'll think we got back with our exes. It's only for two weeks. And besides, we'll still be together in the studio and at home.

Darius: What you two do at home, better not be done anywhere near my studio. As for home, Jude I really think you should stay at a hotel.

Jude: I'm not staying at a hotel. It's enough we can't be together out in the open.

Darius: I was afraid you were gonna say that. Fine just please be careful. So T, you down for this?

Tommy: Fine but if blondie so much as touches you I'll rip that pretty little hair out of his head.

Jude: Don't worry you're the only one that can—

Darius: ENOUGH! Now get back to work. Tomorrow I want the papers to talk about you two getting back with your exes.

With that, they exited his office and went to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy: Jude I don't want to do this.

Tommy finished putting on his shirt and was looking around for his shoes.

Jude: Babe it's just dinner. Besides you've had dinner with Sadie plenty of times.

Tommy: It's not Sadie I'm worried about it's goldilocks.

Jude: Is that what's got you so upset? Tommy you have nothing to worry about. Speid and I are just friends.

Tommy: No one can be friends with their exes. I don't care what you say.

Jude: So you're saying you're not friends with Sadie.

Tommy: That's different. Sadie is your sister and is dating by best friend. I have no choice but to be friends with her.

Jude: Well Speid is my lead guitarist. And besides, when we broke up he compared us to Bart and Lisa Simpson.

Tommy: What ever. I'm still not happy. I'd rather be going to dinner with you.

Jude walked over to Tommy, placing her arms around him.

Jude: And I'd rather be here, at home, with you making crazy passionate love to me.

Tommy raised his eyebrow.

Tommy: well, you know, that can always be taken care of.

He leaned in to kiss her.

Jude: And it will be. When we get back from our dates.

She gave him a peck on the lips before stepping away.

Tommy arrived at Kwest's house to pick up Sadie for their 'date'. _This is so weird._ Tommy thought to himself. Kwest answered the door.

Kwest: Hey T.

Tommy: Hey man. Is Sadie ready?

Kwest: Yeah, she's just in the bathroom freshening up.

Tommy: Oh, all right.

Sadie: Hey boys.

Kwest: Wow Sades you look amazing.

Sadie: Oh thanks baby.

Sadie gave Kwest a hug and kiss on the lips.

Sadie: So you ready?

Tommy: Yeah, lets get this over with.

Kwest: All right you two have fun. And T, make sure you get her home before midnight. Remember no kissing on the first date.

Tommy: You're a real comedian.

They got downstairs and into the car.

Sadie: So where are we going?

Tommy: I figured we should go to Koi. That place is always full of paparazzi waiting for something.

Sadie: Isn't that place like crazy booked? I once tried to make a reservation there and they were only available three months into the future.

Tommy: Right but for me it's not much of a problem. I called today and they said to come whenever.

Sadie: How could I forget that you celebrities get whatever you want?

Jude told Speid to meet her at The Oleander. It was a new up and coming restaurant where she knew paparazzi would be around for. She arrived a little earlier then Speid and went to sit at her table. Before actually sitting she was, of course, attacked by paparazzi.

Paparazzi 1: Jude! Jude! Are you here for a date with Tommy?

Jude: No I'm not here on a date with Tommy, he and I are just friends.

Paparazzi 2: So does that mean you're on a date with someone?

Jude: No comment.

Paparazzi 3: Jude, sources tell me that Mr. Quincy is actually currently on a date himself.

Jude: Well I'm happy for him hen.

Paparazzi 3: These same sources tell me that he's on a date with his ex girlfriend, your sister.

Just then Speid walked in. He saw Jude and walked over to her. When the paparazzi saw that it was Speid that she as waiting for the camera started clicking like crazy.

Paparazzi 2: Does this mean you two are an item again?

Speid turned to look at the paparazzi. A confused look on his face.

Speid: What?

Jude grabbed his hand and led him to the table.

Jude: No comment. Now will you please let us enjoy out dinner.

A few more pictures were snapped before the paparazzi left then alone. But they didn't go to far.

Tommy and Sadie sat eating their dinner. Sadie talked throughout most of the conversation, about Kwest. Tommy tried his best to seem interested. He was really happy for the both of them but couldn't help but keep thinking about Jude.

Sadie: Tommy it's going to be okay.

Tommy: What?

Sadie: You and Jude. Everything will be fine. She loves you, and has for a really long time. She won't let anything get in between you two.

Tommy: I know that Sadie I just don't want her life to get ruined because of me. I mean I don't exactly have the best image. Playboy, player, partier, etc.

Sadie: That was the old Tommy. You're not that guy anymore.

Tommy: Yeah well it's too bad the rest of the world still sees me as that guy.

Sadie: The rest of the world is living in the past. They'll eventually come around.

Tommy: Since when did you get so smart?

Sadie (slapping him on the hand): Hey I was always smart. Thank you very much. Don't you remember all those trophies?

Tommy: How can I forget, they're all over your farmhouse.

Sadie: Look Tommy, the reason I know you've changed is because I know you. I dated you thinking you're still that same Little Tommy Q. [he have Sadie a glare But I know that's not you anymore. You're no longer Little Tommy Q from BoyzAttack. You're Tom Quincy, producer.

Tommy: Thanks Sadie, that means a lot.

Jude and Speid were finishing up with their meal. They mainly spoke about the band and new music that they heard. The paparazzi had yet to stop staring at them.

Speid: Ugh Jude I have a question to ask.

Jude: What's up?

Speid: Why won't the paparazzi leave us alone?

Jude: That's a silly question. I mean we're sort of celebrities.

Speid: No you're a celebrity I'm just a guitar player. Its just that they've never been this crazy. I mean sure they bothered us before, when we went out, or even jut hung out, but they're going extra crazy today.

Jude: That's probably because they think you and I have gotten back together. And because Tommy is currently on a date with Sadie.

Speid: Tommy and Saide are back together? I thought her and Kwest had something going on.

Jude: No, Tommy and Sadie aren't together. He just went to dinner with her so that people would think that they are.

Speid: Why would he need people to think he and Sadie are together?

Jude: So that they would stop thinking Tommy and I are together.

Speid: So why don't you just say that to them. Besides why would they think you two are together?

Jude looked away from Speid. She technically never told him why she wanted to have dinner with him. She just made up some story about how they haven't hung out in a while and how they should catch up.

Speid: Oh my god. You and Tommy are..

Jude: Speid be quiet! I don't need anyone hearing you.

Spied (in a whisper): You and Tommy are together?

Jude: Yeah.

Speid: Wait, does that mean that. Jude. Am I hear with you so that people would think you and I got back?

She looked up at Speid giving him a small smile.

Speid: Jude…

Jude: I'm sorry I should have told you.

Speid. It's fine. I would have helped you anyway but now I need to figure out what I'm going to tell Karma.

Jude: Karma.

Speid: Yeah, she and I are kind of an item.

Jude: Speid I'm so happy for you. Just tell her we were catching up and the paparazzi got the wrong idea.

Speid: It's fine. I'm sure she'll understand. So you and Quincy huh?

Jude (smiling): Yeah.

Speid: Well it's about time. I swear I thought you two were never gonna hook up. I was even thinking of locking you two up somewhere until you finally did.

Jude: What? Are you serious?

Speid: Well yeah, I mean its pretty obvious to everyone that you two have the hots for each other.

Jude smiled at Speid. The rest of dinner was spent talking about Karma and Tommy. They finished dinner and Speid walked Jude to her car. She thanked him for everything and they hugged goodbye. She then drove to Tommy's


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy arrived at his building and parked his car. It was already past twelve. All he wanted was to come home and crawl into bed with Jude. He just hoped she was home already. He waited for the elevator to come.

Tommy stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing someone yelled for him to hold on. He quickly pressed the open button. In came one of his neighbors. At least he assumed it was a neighbor.

Girl: Hi, thank you so much.

Tommy: No problem.

He saw that she was carrying to very large suitcases.

Tommy: Do you need a hand?

Girl: Oh that would be great. Thank you so much. Hi, my names Sam.

Tommy: Hi Sam, I'm Tommy.

Sam: Yeah, I know who you are I just figured you'd prefer to introduce yourself.

Tommy: Yeah, I sometimes forget that people know who I am. So are you new to the building?

Sam: Yeah I just moved here from that States.

The elevator stopped on the fourteenth floor.

Sam: This is my floor.

She reached over for her suitcases.

Tommy: Here let me get that for you. Just lead the way.

Sam: Thank you.

Tommy: It's not a problem.

Jude got into the building and couldn't wait to see Tommy. She got into the elevator and pressed for her floor. It stopped on the twentieth floor and she stepped out. Just as Jude walked out of the elevator the other elevator opened and out stepped Tommy.

Jude: Hey.

Tommy: Hey yourself.

He leaned in and gave Jude a kiss. They walked over to the door of his apartment.

Jude: How is it that we didn't see each other walk in?

Tommy: That's because I got here about five minutes before you. I just got stuck in the elevator with a new neighbor. Sam, she just moved here from the States. I helped her with her bags,

Jude: Well aren't you the gentleman.

Tommy: Yeah well I felt bad you should have seen her struggling. To bad her husband will only get here by the end of the week.

Jude: If I was a jealous gal I'd be worried.

Tommy: Of what, the married woman and me?

Tommy opened the door to the apartment and they both walked in.

Jude: Just because she's married doesn't mean anything.

Tommy: Are you saying you don't trust me?

Jude: Not at all, I'm saying I don't trust anyone around you. So how was your date with Sadie?

Tommy: It was good. I never realized how well she knows me. I'm glad her and Kwest got together. How was dinner with Vincent?

Jude: It was nice. We caught up on things. I learned he and Karma are seeing each other. He found out about us because the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone so I ended up telling him. He was really excited. He said, and I quote 'I swear I thought you two were never gonna hook up. I was even thinking of locking you two up somewhere until you finally did.'

Tommy: Okay fine maybe goldilocks isn't so bad then.

Jude: So tell me more about you and Sadie.

Tommy: It's nothing it's just she saw how upset I was over people making a big deal about us. I told her how I didn't want us being together to ruin anything

Jude: Tommy, I love you and nothing can ruin that.

Tommy: I know and I love you I just don't want your career to suffer because of my past.

Jude: People can say whatever they want about you. They don't know you like I do. They don't know the real Tom Quincy.

Tommy let out a small chuckle.

Jude: What's so funny?

Tommy: That's basically the same thing that Sadie said.

Jude: Well we are sister.

Jude looked into Tommy's eyes and saw that they had turned dark.

Jude: What are you thinking about?

Tommy: Dessert.

Jude: Dessert?

Tommy: I just realized I never had any and I suddenly have a craving for it.

As he said this he began placing kisses along Jude's neck.

Jude: Hhmm… dessert sounds great right now.

Tommy: I thought you might see it my way.

He brought her towards him as he moved his hand up and down her back. Jude bit down on his lip.

Jude: Yum.

Tommy: Lets see what else you taste like.

Tommy began unbuttoning her blouse. Kissing along the exposed skin as it came into view. He slipped the top off and pulled down the straps of her bra. Jude slipped her hands to her back, unclasping the bra. It fell to the floor. He began his assault on her left nipple. Gently sucking on it until the nipple became erect. The sensation that was brought to the left nipple caused the right to harden as well. Tommy stopped his assault on her left nipple and attacked the right. This time not being as gentle.

He stood up, satisfied with the arousal he had stirred up in Jude. He connected his lips with hers. Moving his hands towards her hips he led her back. She felt the bed behind her legs and could feel Tommy pushing her back. She went down willingly, spreading her legs to suit him. When her back was against the bed Tommy's lips left her and trailed down her stomach, stopping at her pants.

He stood up, looking down at her. Slowly he undid the buttons of her pants and pulled them off of her along with her thong. He pulled her legs towards him, resting them on his shoulder. Her breathing was increasing, getting ready for what she knew would come. She saw his head lower and within seconds felt his hot breath upon her core. Another second and she felt his tongue spreading her folds open. She moaned out, arching her back.

He flicked his tongue against her clit. Giving it a soft nibble at times. She was oozing out and he loved every second of it. He knew it wouldn't be long before she came. He himself couldn't help but wait in anticipation for when he could be inside of her. He plunged his tongue into her core and felt her body jolt. This was it. She was ready. He could hear by her moans that any second now and yes there she went. She came and he licked all her juices away.

He lifted himself off the bed and pulled his shirt off. He never took his eyes off of her and she never took hers off of him. He slipped out of his jeans, pulling his boxers off as well. His man hood sprung forth. She broke their eye contact and traced her eyes down his body. Stopping at the bulge that had just been released. She licked her lips, awaiting his next move.

Tommy walked over to the side of the bed. He went into the side draw and pulled out a condom, slipping it on. He then climbed on top of Jude. Jude was leaning against the headboard. Tommy was on his knees. He lifted her body to his. Looking at one another, not saying a word, Tommy slowly lowered her onto his shaft. A moan escaped the both of them. In a slow steady rhythm they both moved against each other. Her arms were around him as she held onto him. He looked at her face, smiling at her, kissing her lips.

After what seemed like hours Tommy began to feel Jude's walls tightening against him. He knew it was time. Her moans and pleas began to increase. He himself was ready to burst. He reached out for the headboard, holding onto it and began pounding into her.

Jude: Tommy, oh oh yes.

He couldn't take anymore and let himself go, still pumping into her. She finally began to feel her release and came a few minutes after he did. They stayed in that position, still holding on to one another. Placing kisses on their eyes, cheeks and lips. After a little Tommy finally lifted Jude off of him. He disposed of the condom and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

The two were to tired to say a word. They simply lay there, in each others arms, falling asleep to the sounds of their own breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Tommy and Jude arrived at G-Major and were surprised that the paparazzi wasn't waiting there to attack them. They walked in and were immediately ambushed by Sadie.

Sadie: Guys come here now. Did you see the latest gossip mags?

Jude: Slow down Sadie.

Tommy: I don't like to fund things that are out to ruin my life.

Sadie rolled her eyes at Tommy's last comment.

Jude: What's that latest now? Am I pregnant with Tommy's love child?

Sadie: Very funny.

Tommy: Yeah did they think I took you out to break the news to you and vice versa for Jude and Speiderman?

Sadie: No and no. They did however buy the whole, you two got back with your exes. It's on every magazine cover.

Jude and Tommy took the magazines from Sadie looking them over. Jude saw a picture of Sadie smiling, her hand hitting Tommy's.

Jude: Aww this is a cute picture of you guys.

Sadie: I know and they got my good side to.

Tommy rolled his eyes as the two continued the conversation. He flipped through the magazines and stopped when he saw a picture of Jude and Speiderman. He knew that it was an innocent picture but his jealousy got the best of him. What he saw was Jude and Speid hugging. Then another picture of them still hugging but this time Jude kissing his cheek. He threw the magazine down on a table and walked into his office. Jude and Sadie were in mid-conversation and stopped at Tommy's sudden out burst.

Jude looked down at the table and saw the picture of her and Speid. She nodded to herself and let out a sigh. She turned to Sadie.

Jude: I gotta go deal with this. He still doesn't think Speid and I can just be friends.

Sadie: That man needs to come to his senses.

Jude walked to Tommy's office and gently opened the door poking her head through.

Jude: Hey.

Tommy, sitting at his desk with his back to the door turned and looked at her.

Tommy: Hi, sorry about that it's just…

Jude: What Tommy? Why are you so upset, because we were hugging? Tommy I've told you plenty of times, Speid and I are just friends. If you cant trust me then—

Tommy: Jude I trust you. Believe me I trust you. Him, not so much. And I know what you're going to say 'he has a girlfriend, we're just friends.'

Jude: But that's just it Tommy he does have a girlfriend and we are just friends. Why is that so hard for you to believe? Exes can stay friends. I mean even Jamie and I have remained friends.

Tommy let out a laugh.

Jude: What?

Tommy: If you think Andrews is over you then you're just blind. He's just too much of a wimp to try anything.

Jude: Tommy you need to stop thinking that every guy I dated still wants me. I'm not that perfect or that special.

Tommy: But you are Jude. You're everything and so much more. You look at life and see a song in everything. You take every situation and put so much emotion into it. You're passionate and talented and its all these things that made me fall in love with you. Its all these things that make me love you.

Jude couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face. That was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her.

Tommy walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

Tommy: I love you for the incredible person that you are and I don't believe anyone would ever leave you if they saw you the way I do.

Jude: But that's just it Tommy. No matter how they see me, I'll never see them the way I see you, and I'll never love them the way I love you. And I think they've always known that. No matter how much I tried to hide it or fool myself it's always been you. I've used those relationships as a way to protect myself from you and we both know nothing could ever keep us apart.

Tommy: That's because you're my girl.

Jude: Yours and only yours.

Tommy leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. They kissed passionately for some minutes. Every now and then breaking for air.

Just as Tommy pushed Jude back against the desk they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They thought about ignoring it but then the door opened and in came Darius.

Tommy pulled away from Jude and Jude began fixing her hair.

Jude: Hey D, what's up?

Darius: I just came to tell you guys that the media bought the bait and think you two got back with your exes.

Tommy: Yeah Sadie told us when we got here. She nearly bombarded us with the news.

Jude: I have a question. Why aren't there any paparazzi here? I mean aren't they dying to know why we got back with our exes?

Darius: That's because I told them if they step within twenty-five feet of G-Major I'll have each and everyone personally fired. As for your own personal spaces I can't help you.

Tommy: Well I don't think they've figured out where I live yet. And Jude's place is still being exterminated.

Darius: Okay just be careful. Jude, have you told your father yet?

Jude: I'm working on it.

Darius just shook his head as he walked out of the office.

Tommy: Jude, why haven't you told your dad about us yet?

Jude: Because I'm afraid of what he'll do. What if he tries to keep us apart?

Tommy cocked his head to the side. Giving her one of his 'Tom Quincy Looks.'

Jude: I mean when you and Sadie got together he wasn't exactly thrilled and you and she only have a five-year difference. Plus she was already eighteen. I'm still seventeen and our difference is a bit greater. Then when you and Sadie broke up she was so upset so naturally he hated you for breaking his daughters heart. I mean I think he kind of got over that but I don't know I'm just so nervous of what he'll do.

By the middle of her confession she began to ramble and walk around the room in circles.

Tommy caught her wrists and stopped her.

Tommy: Its gonna be okay girl. Don't worry about it. Even if he does try to keep us apart you and I both know that will never happen. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. Jude, your father loves you and knows you better then most dads know their teenage daughters. I'm sure everything will be fine.

Jude: You promise.

Tommy: I guarantee it. Now lets go get some work done.

* * *

Tommy: Okay Jude, begin on the count of three. One, Two.

He finished off three with his fingers. Jude began to play her guitar and soon began singing into the mic.

On a Monday I am waiting

Tuesday I am fading

By Wednesday I can't sleep

Then the phone rings and I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it last

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh it's as if you know me better then I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy

I get restless and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry you listen

Make me happy it's your mission

And you won't stop 'til I'm there

Fall sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh it's as if you know me better then I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say

Am I that obvious and if its written on my face

I hope it never goes away (yeah)

On a Monday I am waiting

By Tuesday I am fading

Into your arms so I can breath

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh it's as if you know me better then I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Oh I love how you can tell

Oh I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Jude finished playing and looked up to see a smiling Tommy.

Tommy: That was perfect.

Jude walked out of the recording booth and joined Tommy.

Jude: So you liked it?

Tommy: Girl I loved it.

Jude: Good, because it was about this really special guy in my life.

Tommy: Oh yeah, anyone I know?

Jude: Maybe. He's tall, dark, hansom, works for G-Major.

Tommy: He sounds like a great guy.

Kwest walked in to the studio just as Tommy said his sentence.

Kwest: Who does?

Jude: I was just telling Tommy that the song I recorded was about a very special guy in my life and that Tommy might know him. He's tall, dark, handsome, works at G-Major.

Kwest: Aww Jude you recorded a song about me. That's so sweet when can I hear it?

Tommy shot Kwest a glaring look.

Tommy: No genius the song was about me.

Jude: Actually I think Kwest got it right the first time.

Tommy: Is that so?

Jude: Okay, okay so maybe it is about you. I really need to start writing about someone else.

The three laughed at Jude's last statement.

* * *

The two arrived home a little after midnight. They were both exhausted from a long days work. They went into the bedroom, getting ready for bed.

Jude: I still can't believe the paparazzi are camped out outside my rehearsal space.

Tommy: Well what do you expect? I mean you're obviously not staying home. They haven't found a hotel you're in. The most logical place for you to be staying is the rehearsal space. Plus they followed Speiderman there. They probably figured he was going to meet up with you.

Jude: I guess so but still. Isn't there something more important to report on then me 'getting back with my ex'?

Tommy: Not when it comes to the media. Just forget about it and lets have a nice peaceful night.

Jude crawled into the bed with Tommy, snuggling up against him.

Jude: You're right. I shouldn't worry so much about it. Goodnight, I love you.

Tommy have her a small kiss on her forehead.

Tommy: I love you to girl, night.

* * *

Stuart Harrison walked into the corner coffee shop for his regular coffee boost. I guess you can say he and his daughter had more then music in common. As he stood on the line to wait he noticed a familiar looking person standing in front of him. His arm was around some girls shoulder and she was kissing his neck.

Stuart: Vincent?

The familiar looking boy turned his head to see who was calling him.

Speid: Oh hey Mr. Harrison. How's it going?

Stuart: Just great. What are you doing here?

He was giving Speid a confused look.

Speid: Oh you know, we just came here to get some coffee. The paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone so we didn't get much sleep last night.

Stuart: And who is we?

Speid turned to look at Karma and then back at Stuart.

Speid: Oh this is Karma. She's the new Instant Star.

Karma: Hi.

Stuart: Nice to meet you. Are you two..

Karma: Dating. Yeah, Vinnie here is just the sweetest.

Stuart: Uh huh. But Vincent I thought you and Jude got back together. And isn't she staying with you Karma?

Karma: Why would Jude be staying with me? We've hardly ever spoken to one another.

Speid: Why do you think Jude and I got back together?

Stuart: Because it says so in every magazine.

Speid: Oh well that's just so no one would know about her and Quincy. Didn't she fill you in?

Stuart's face went into a shocked expression.

Speid: Oh no, she hasn't told you yet has she. Oh crap. Mr. Harrison if Jude finds out I told you. Oh man.

Stuart: How long have they been..

Speid: I'm not really sure about the details. I mean you should really ask Sadie. She knows a lot more then I do. She even tried to help them by pretending that her and Quincy got back together. That's really nice of her considering she's dating Kwest.

Stuart: She's dating who? Kwest?

Speid: You didn't know about that either did you? Oh boy, this is definitely going to be the end of my life. It's one thing to piss off one Harrison woman but to piss off both.

* * *

Jude woke up to Tommy nuzzling on her neck.

Jude: Mmm, morning.

Tommy: Good morning.

Jude turned and Tommy got in between her.

Tommy: Did I ever tell you how nice it is to wake up with you here?

Jude could feel Tommy's hard member against her already

Jude: that's probably because you don't need to take a cold shower after dreaming about me.

Tommy: Maybe but still, don't you want to know what my dream was about?

Jude: Does it involve me?

Tommy: Obviously.

He picked up her tank top off of her, exposing her breasts. He began sucking on them.

Jude: Mhmm, that feels good. Does it involve me doing anything to you?

Tommy: It was more of a, me please you dream.

Jude: Ow my favorite kind of dream.

Tommy lowered himself to Jude's core and was about to lick her core when the doorbell rang.

He looked up at Jude with a confused look on his face.

Tommy: Who the hell can that be?

Jude: I don't know. Maybe it's Darius. Go find out.

Tommy got off of Jude and was walking out of the room in nothing but boxers to the front door.

Tommy: Why the hell would Darius be here so early?

As he was leaving the room, Jude's cell phone rang.

She got up off the bed and put on one of Tommy's t-shirts. She walked over to the phone and saw it was Sadie calling.

Jude: Hey Sades what's up?

Sadie: Jude! Dad found out about you and Tommy from Speid and he called me and made me tell him where you are and is now on his way to Tommy's.

Just as Sadie began telling Jude that their dad knew he walked into the room with Tommy following behind.

Jude: Thanks Sades. I gotta go.

She hung up the phone and looked at her dad.

Jude: Hey dad.


	15. Chapter 15

Stuart knocked on the door that belong to Tom Quincy. Though the name on the door didn't say Quincy, Sadie informed him that would be the door to his apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. He could either do the whole over-protective father bit, which frankly is something he really wanted to do at this point. Or, he could actually consider hearing the two out. The door opening interrupted his thoughts.

Right there in front of him stood a half-naked Tom Quincy, with only his boxers keeping him covered.

_Tommy: Oh shit, this is so fucking bad._

Tommy: Ugh, hi. What can I do for you?

Stuart: You can cut the crap and let me in because I already know all about you and Jude.

Tommy: Right.

He stepped aside, letting Stuart into the apartment.

Tommy: Um, I'll go get Jude.

Tommy went towards his bedroom to get Jude. Stuart decided to follow. As they reached the room Stuart stepped in front of Tommy, walking into the room.

What he saw was his Jude, sitting on a bed. She wore nothing but an oversized shirt, obviously belonging to Tommy. The look on her face was nothing but utter shock. He saw her end the phone call she was on, still looking up at him. Was she scared? Maybe. Surprised? For sure. This would definitely be intense.

Jude: Hey dad.

Stuart: Jude, I think you have some explaining to do.

Tommy: Stuart, it's—

Stuart: It's Mr. Harrison.

Tommy: Mr. Harrison, this isn't what you think.

Stuart: Oh it's not? So you and Jude aren't together?

Stuart looked at both Jude and Tommy. They were speechless.

Stuart: Jude hasn't been staying here ever since the house became infested with bugs?

Again, he received no response from either of them.

Stuart: And you haven't been taking advantage of my daughter this whole time.

Jude: Dad! Please, Tommy did nothing wrong.

Stuart: Jude! He's standing here in his boxers! And you, you're in nothing but a shirt, his shirt to top things off. I'm no fool.

Tommy: Mr. Harrison I know this looks bad. And we should have come to you first before starting anything. But, I love your daughter very much sir.

Jude couldn't help but smile as she heard Tommy confessing his love for her to her father.

Stuart looked over at Jude and saw the smile on her face. _This is more serious then I thought._ He thought to himself. Stuart decided maybe it was best to be calm and hear them out after all.

Stuart: How about the two of you get dressed and we'll continue this out in the living room.

Stuart walked out of the room, heading for the coach.

Tommy closed the door behind him and looked at Jude.

Tommy: What are we gonna do?

Jude: What do you mean Tommy? We're going to get dressed and go out there and talk to him.

Tommy: Do you think he'll reason with us?

Jude: Tommy weren't you the one that said my father would understand? That he and I have such a bond? Weren't you the one that said even if he doesn't it wouldn't matter?

Jude had already slipped into a pair of jeans and was putting her shirt on as she finished her sentence. Tommy had just put on a pair of sweatpants and was looking for a shirt.

Tommy: I know Jude but that was all before he showed up here. Everything is so unexpected and unprepared for. I'm just nervous. I mean I've never had to get any ones approval to date someone before.

Tommy found a shirt and put it on. Jude was already standing by the door.

Jude: Come on Quincy. Let's go and fight for each other.

They both entered the living room and found Stuart sitting on the loveseat. They took a seat on the coach across from him. Tommy's instincts were to grab Jude's hand but when he saw the look on Stuarts face he thought against it.

Stuart looked at both of them. He sat there watching them. A small part of him wasn't all that surprised that they turned out together. Even when Jude was still sixteen and Sadie had her eye on Tommy he warned her against it. Sure he said because Tommy was her producer and it could ruin with her music but deep down maybe he knew. Maybe he knew that it would crush Jude's heart. But here he was, almost one year later and they had seemed to get together. When did they get together was a good question.

Stuart: How long have you two been together?

Jude: We got together after my second album was finished.

Stuart thought about her answer. If that was the case then that means they were together for about two weeks now. He could keep them apart. After all Jude was still under aged. But, then again what good would that do? She would hate him more then ever and in less then two weeks be back with Tommy without any complications standing in the way.

Stuart let out a sigh and looked at Tommy.

Stuart: You've broken a lot of hearts Tommy, including Sadie's, who's to say you won't do the same with Jude?

Tommy: Mr. Harrison, I care about Jude, a lot. I promise you, I won't hurt her.

Jude: Dad, please.

He looked at the both of them and knew he had lost the battle to stay strong. Who was he to deny them being together?

Stuart: Fine. But Jude, you and your sister are getting a hotel room now. It's enough that I wasn't aware about the both of your relationships but to find out you two have been staying with your boyfriends. I don't even want to know what you two have been doing.

Jude: Dad!

Jude couldn't believe her dad would even hint at the sex topic.

Stuart: Exactly. Now, the house should be done in the next three days. I'm going to go set up a room for you and Sadie and I'll get one for myself as well.

Jude: You mean Sadie and I have to share a room?

Stuart: Yes that's what I mean, unless you want to share one with me?

Jude: No a room with Sadie for three days is fine with me.

Stuart: Okay, so you go get your things. I'm going back to work. Call your sister and fill her in. Tommy, be sure to have Jude at the hotel no later then 10pm.

Tommy: Yes sire Mr. Harrison.

Stuart: You can call me Stuart.

Tommy: Okay, Stuart.

Stuart got up and walked over to the door. He turned to look at them one last time before exiting.

Tommy: Well that was fun while it lasted.

Jude: Care to ride out the fun a bit longer?

Jude got on top of Tommy, straddling his lap. She began kissing him deeply. She was now trailing kisses down from his jaw to his neck when the front door opened.

Stuart: I just forgot my…cell phone.

Jude immediately jumped off Tommy. Her dace beginning to get all flushed from the embarrassment. She spotted the cell phone and picked it up, handing it to her father. She could barely look at his face.

Jude: Ugh here you go dad.

Stuart: Thanks, ugh bye.

Stuart quickly left the apartment. This time not caring if anything was left behind.

_That's probably worse then walking in on your parents having sex_ he thought to himself.

Jude looked over at Tommy who was still sitting on the coach.

Jude: Could this get any worse?

Tommy stood up at walked towards Jude.

Tommy: Well, just imagine if we had already taken our clothes off and were in the process of having sex.

Jude: Thanks that's all I need my dad to walk in on.

Tommy began teasingly placing kisses along Jude's neck.

Tommy: Why don't we go and finish what we started?

Jude: Mhmm.

Tommy began leading Jude to the room when he stooped abruptly. Jude came out of her trance and looked at Tommy.

Jude: What's wrong?

Tommy: Nothing. I'm just gonna go lock the door. We don't need any more surprises.


End file.
